A user may manipulate various software/hardware components of a touch-sensitive display device by interacting with a surface of the display device using one or more input objects. Such input objects may include passive styluses, active styluses, human fingers, etc. Display devices may additionally include one or more microphones for capturing audio in a local environment of the display device. Such audio may be recorded, played via one or more internal/external speakers, and/or transmitted over a computer network. In some cases, microphones can pick up sound resulting from contact between a stylus or other input object and the surface of the display.